VF-31
The VF-31 (Universal Strike Fighter) is a Variable Fighter developed by Misriah Armories for the UNSCDF. It is in service with the UCR Armed Forces and Cineris Air Service. Technology and Combat characteristics Developed as a high end fighter by Misriah, it was dropped from the competition. Instead of scrapping all the concepts they had made Misriah instead recycled their test plane into a low cost variable fighter that could be cheap, effective and adaptable to most situations. The VF-31 is able to utilize most weapons that are found on other variable fighters, decreasing the need for different inventories. The VF-31 was powered by a pair of conventional thermonuclear engines rather than the stronger Naoto turbines. These engines were changed to the F450-200 engine, a derivative of the types used by the VF-29D. History On October 15, 2576 five YF-31s were tested within the former United States. They partook in simulated combat against restored or captured UCR Variable Fighters. The UNSC approved for continued development and eventually production of the VF-31. In early 2579 Misriah announced that they would be selling the 31 to any country interested in purchasing them. The UCR and Cineris both have purchased 31's. A few VF-31's were used in Blue Flag mock battles with Cineris and UCR. By 2582 the VF-31 reached over 6,000 delivered in the UEG. Cornerian campaign Ruskayan-Sewell War Specifications :Crew: VF-31A: 2 (pilot and passenger/weapons officer) :Length: (Fighter) 18 meters (59 ft) :Wingspan: (Fighter) 6.7 meters (22 ft) :Height: (Battroid) 14.57 meters (47.8 ft) :Powerplant: 2x P&W F450-200 :Top Speed: 2,533 km/h (Atmosphere)/ 8,947 km/h (Intercept) :Shields: Hardlight, contact :Stealth: Ablative, active camoflague *Armaments **1x GAU-55/A beam gunpod - Mounted internally on either wing are a pair of 55mm medium beam gunpods. In Gerwalk and Battroid mode they act as rifles but rarely are both used at once as it is unwieldy in mech mode. **2x Ventral 25mm cannons - Used as a defensive measure against missiles. **1x 37mm Railgun **2x 12.7mm beam machinegun - Located on the fighter units head. It is used defensively and to mark enemy targets. **2x 27mm railguns - Found on the wrist of the fighter. **2x Assault Knife **4x Hardpoints **High Maneuverability Micro Missiles - 12 pods for 30 missiles each. More may be held with hardpoints. *Mission Specific Equipment **4x Mk. 208 - 500kg bombs used for general bombing. Up to eight can be held with the hardpoints. **18x AMM-102K Semi-guided missiles **12x GBU-5K - A 240kg laser guided bomb. **Stealth pod **PACKS **Special Weapons Container **1x Kali Anti-ship missile **18x MIM-203 Countermeasures *Explosive Chaff Systems *PASS fire control and pilot assistant unit *Hardlight protection Variants *VF-31EX Kairos II - VF-31 variant produced under license by Charom and Adox Works. At least 200 were produced. *VF-31H Super Kairos - VF-31 variant produced under licence by DARPA engineers by the CMF. Used as an initial testbed and demonstration unit for Heigus Reactor technology. *EVF-31A - Variant intended for electronic warfare. One known to exist. Undistinguishable from a standard VF-31 *QF-31 *Backsword Program - Result of the 29/30/31 simplification project to allow cross platform sharing. All UNSC variable fighters in the 31 pattern 2579 forward with gradual integration for VF-30's and VF-29 during annual long term servicing. *VF-31TR - Two-seater trainer Units *42nd Fighter Squadron *8th Fighter Squadron *22nd Fighter Squadron *121st Fighter Squadron *131st Fighter Squad *No. 1 Fighter Squadron *18th Aggressor Squadron (UCR Livery) *Tactical Fighter Training Group *9th Fighter Aviation Regiment Gallery Dbgy7w4U8AAk2ip.jpg|VF-31 with Super pack for hunting Carriers Category:Planes Category:Mecha Category:UNSC